This invention relates to apparatus for use in multitask medical treatment of the respiratory and other physiological organ systems of a patient. The new apparatus relates to the use of a mask having provision for retaining a medicant device with the mask for treatment with metered dose, nebulizer and other medication devices. A venturi device and reservoir bag for breathing may be included.
Various equipment exists for treatment of patients that have respiratory problems. There are some existing apparatus that may use a combination of a mask for the patient's face that may have provision for a reservoir bag with oxygen supply and simultaneous use of a nebulizer. The nebulizer may provide medicant directly into the mask or through the reservoir bag to the patient. For other medication treatment, such as, metered dose container devices, the mask may have to be removed to allow application using an alternate device. A device for solving the problem of multitask treatment of a patient, including provision for direct application of medicant to the patients mouth and thereby to the lungs while the mask may still be retained on the patient for breathing, does not appear to have been solved.